Commonly, luggage, bags, briefcases, tools, firearms, etc. can be provided with a strap or sling for easing the burden of carrying the object, for example, where the strap or sling is either placed on a user's shoulder, thereby freeing up their hands for other tasks, or where the strap is intended to be grasped by one or more hands.
With particular reference to rifle slings, for example, slings commonly utilize hardware clips or other connectors where portions of the ends of the sling removably attach to hardware mounting pins of the rifle, for example, the end portions of the stock (e.g., one pin positioned generally near the butt of the stock and one pin positioned generally adjacent the stock portion near the barrel). Generally, known mounting pins are either threaded to the stock or otherwise permanently attached thereto. This often includes drilling into the firearm to receive screw threads of the mounting hardware, and/or mounting metal hardware to the firearm and potentially scratching or marring the finish of the firearm. Unfortunately, with more expensive and delicate firearms such as over-and-under shotguns or antique firearms, it is generally desired to preserve the finish of the firearm, and therefor mounting pins are generally not considered or desired.
Continuing needs exist for improvements to straps or slings for use with firearms and/or other equipment, tools, gear, etc. that may be desirable to carry, strap or couple together. It is to the provision of an improved strap or sling that the present invention is primarily directed.